


Dark Truth

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Dark Truth [1]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: It's been almost a year since Ian and Barly's first quest. Ian soon discovers the underground world of wizard's being sold into slavery. Sadly he only discovers this when he is sold into this world. Will he be found before its too late?
Series: Dark Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Ian started walking home. He was going to meet his friends at the park in an hour to work on their homework. It had been almost a year since him and Barly's quest. Ian had been looking for other wizards, but there was no sign of them. It seemed like they had all disappeared off the face of the planet.  
Ian jumped as a car came swerving around the corner. He tried moving faster, a sense of thread was building up in him. He put his hoodie over his head. As he was about to turn the corner to his block, he felt someone grab his waist and throw him into the car.  
Ian yelped as a masked man tied his hands together in front of him. "Are we sure this kid is a wizard?" another masked man asked.  
"Yes," the guy who restrained Ian's hands said. "He looks just like that kid who destroyed the school in a magic duel with a dragon. Your name is Ian Lightfoot, right?"  
Out of fear, Ian nodded his head. "How much do you think we will go for at the auction?" The first guy who spoke said.  
"Probably about 20,000," the second guy said. They hit a sharp curve and Ian hit his head hard on the wall of the car. His vision got blurry and he soon was knocked out.  
\---  
"Ian I'm home," Barly called out. He had just got home from a shift at the Manticorn's cavern. He was surprised to not hear a word and see Blazey was still in his cage because Ian always took him out when he got home. He let Blazey out of his cage. "Ian?"  
He went to Ian's room. There was no sign that he had been home in hours. He sat on the couch, deciding if he wasn't heard from him in an hour he would go out and look for him.  
About an hour later, his phone vibrated. He got a text from Ian's friend, Eliza.  
Eliza: Have you heard from Ian? He was supposed to meet us at the park about thirty minutes ago.  
Barly: No. He hasn't been home since this morning. I will try and track his phone.  
Eliza: Ok. Text me when you find him.  
Barly put his phone in his pocket. He went to Guinevere the second and got on the driver's side. He tracked his phone down the block. He arrived there in under a minute. He found his little brother's phone near a trashcan.  
He picked up the phone. It had dozens of missed texts. He then got back into his van and drove off, unaware of just how bad the situation is.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*  
Wilden and Laurel Lightfoot were sitting in the living room one night. They had just finished a recording for Ian and Barly that Laurel was to give them when Barly was nine and Ian was six. "I don't think this is a good idea," Laurel said. "Kids shouldn't be messing with magic."  
"They need to be ready for when Paulo comes back," Wilden explained. "We can pretend like we're safe, but well never be fully safe. He's going to find out about our boys, and I won't be there to protect them."  
"He might not learn about them if they don't learn magic," Laurel said. "You experienced first hand what happens to wizards. I wouldn't wish that open my worse enemy, especially not my children."  
"They need to be able to defend themselves for his return," Wilden said. He cupped his wife's cheek. "I promise this is what's best for our boys."  
"Ok," Laurel said. "Go upstairs and rest. Doctor's orders."  
"You need to rest as well," Wilden said. "I might be sick, but you're the pregnant one."  
"I'll be up there in a few moments," Laurel promised. Wilden kissed his wife's head and went upstairs. Laurel looked at the cassette tape. She walked to the nearest trashcan and put it in there. She covered it up with trash to hide it and joined her husband upstairs.  
\---  
Ian woke up as the car parked near a warehouse. He was dragged out of the van by his arm. He was taken into the building and thrown into a cage. He saw a female elf in a cage across from him. Heh could have sworn he had seen her before. "Hello?" Ian asked.  
"Hey," the girl said as Ian sat up. "Your name is Ian right?"  
"Yeah," Ian said. "How did you know?"  
"We had Drivers Ed together last year," the girl said. "My name is Raelynn."  
"It's nice to properly meet you," Ian said. "Do you know what going on?"  
"From what I've gathered we're at some kind of slave auction," Raelynn said. "I heard them say young wizards go for high prices on the black market."  
"A slave auction?" Ian said, his voice cracking. Raelynn nods sadly. "This is bad."  
"Your telling me," Raelynn said. "And most people think the selling of wizards stopped once the wizards disappeared, but most of them are hiding in plain sight or being sold on the underground. Most people don't know the rings are still going on."  
Just then, a large masked man came in the room. He grabbed Ian out of his cage and started dragging him off. "Where are you taking him?" Raelynn asked.  
"Young Lightfoot here has been sold," he said. That made Ian start struggling hard. He saw he was being dragged towards a limo. He tried to bite his captor.  
"Ok that's enough," the man said. He then smacked Ian in the head really hard. Ian's vision got blurry and he was soon surrounded by dark, his days of torture about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Barly had been driving around for the past three hours. He hadn't heard or seen Ian since that morning. He had stopped home a few times to make sure he hadn't arrived home already, but he was never there. His mom, Laurel, had gotten her boyfriend, Colt Bronco, to keep an eye out for Ian while he was on his night patrol, even though he couldn't file a missing person's report till the next day. It was the only time Barly was appreciative of his mom's boyfriend.  
He was on an empty road when his car stopped out of nowhere. He saw a young elf girl holding a wand. She knocked on his window. Reluctantly, Barly rolled down his window. "Hey, I need your help," she said.  
"What do you need?" Barly asked. "I'm doing something important."  
"I think I can help you," the girl said. "My name is Raelynn. Your Barly Lightfoot right?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Barly asked.  
"I know your brother," Raelynn said. "I went to school with him. We were both at the same auction."  
"Auction?" Barly asked.  
"Wizards are still getting sold on the black market," Raelynn said. "A few minutes before I escaped, he was sold to someone. He was dragged into some limo."  
Barly's expression went from annoyance to concern. "I know a tracking spell that we can use to find him," Raelynn said.  
"By all means get in," Barly said. She climbed into the van.  
"Are you aware of who your father was?" Raelynn asked. "He helped many wizards escape slavery, with the help of your mother."  
"My mom isn't that cool," Barly said. "My dad might have been that cool, but not my mom."  
"Your mom was actually a spy for your father," Raelynn said. "She tricked some of the most intelligent traffickers. She was an employee for Paulo Radius, one of the evilest men out there, when she met your father. He was sold to Paulo. They fell in love and she helped him escape."  
"Really?" He asked. He was surprised until he remembered that night at Manticorn's cavern. How his mom tricked the officer into believing that she was a Manticorn expert.  
"Yeah," Raelynn said. She then went to the back of the van. "Do you have anything of his? Ian's I mean."  
"Yeah, his hoodie should be somewhere back there," Barly said. She found a hoodie and showed it to him. "That's it."  
"Immolate," she said, using her heart's fire. A purple line then appeared on the road. "It worked!"  
"Don't worry Ian, were coming," Barly said, speeding off.  
\---  
Ian woke up in a dark room. His hands were still tied in front of him. He tried to get his hands free. That's when the door opened. It was a large org man. He grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. "I can walk," Ian muttered.  
The man chose to ignore the young wizard's comment and dragged him to a dining room. He saw a large elf sitting on the other side of the table. "Agh, the young Lightfoot is here," the man said.  
"How do you know who I am?" Ian asked.  
"I'm familiar with your father," he said. "Before the biggest betrayal of my life, he was in the same position as you."  
He then pushed him to his knees. "I want revenge," he said. "Since your dad is dead, I guess I'll have to get it on you. Take him to the room."  
Two of his goons dragged him to a dark room. He threw him into the room. The goons left as Ian tried to brace himself for the pain he knew was about to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Barly and Raelynn continued on their journey. Raelynn was looking threw her bag, which she had grabbed during her escape. She found the cassette tape she had in there that was for Ian and Barly. "I have something for you," Raelynn said.  
She handed him the cassette tape and Barly plugged it into the radio. "Is this thing on?" None other than Wilden Lightfoot said.  
"Dad," Barly said, in disbelief.  
"Are you sure we should do this?" Laurel asked. "This is a lot for a nine and six-year-old."  
"Yes, they need to know," Wilden said. "Look, kids, I am a wizard. You guys might have magic too. In the attic, there is a wand and a phoenix gem. There are also instructions to a spell that will bring me back for an entire day. You guys need to study magic to prepare you for what I'm about to tell you."  
"Wizards are getting captured for bad things," Wilden said. "I was one of the wizards who managed to escape. I was forced to work for this bad man named Paulo. Your mother also worked for him, but not by force. She helped me escape. One day, he will come for you guys. You need to prepare by studying as much magic as you can."  
The cassette then finished. "Where did you find this?" Barly asked.  
"In a field near a dump," Raelynn said.  
"Why would it be in a field," Barly said. "My dad would never throw out an important tape, so it had to be my mom."  
"Are you sure?" Raelynn asked.  
"Yeah," Barly said. "Why would she do this?"  
"I don't know," Raelynn said, leaning back. "We shouldn't judge her before we know the full story."  
"Too late," Barly said. "I'm going to get Ian home, safe and sound. Then I plan on never setting foot in that traitor's house."  
They then continued the journey quietly.  
\---  
The next morning, the student of New Mushroomtown high went to school. The students in Ian's homeroom were surprised when they saw a tall, slender elf they had never seen before in front of their class.  
"Dear students," the man said. "I have come to inform you your classmate Ian is dead."  
The class let out an auditable gasp. "There was an accident," he said. The students then started whispering. "But you guys don't have to worry about that."  
He then dropped some sort of knocking out gas on them. They all then passed out and more men in black suits started separating the students who didn't have magic and those who don't. They had new wizards for that night's auction.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey this is Barly Lightfoot," Barly's voicemail box. "I didn't pick up the phone because I'm on a daring quest. Leave me a voice message and Sir Barly of house Lightfoot will call you."  
Laurel let out a sigh. "Hey Barly it's mom," she said. "I think you need to come home. If my suspicions are true about what happened to Ian, you need to hide. There's a dangerous man out there. I'll explain more when you get home. Colt and his squad are on the case. Please call me back soon or come home."  
Laurel hung up the voicemail. She was at Manticorn's cavern, venting to Corey. "Still no word from Barly?" Corey asked.  
"No," Laurel said, with a sigh.  
"His phone is probably just dead," Corey said, trying to reassure her close friend. "I know this is a stressful time for your family, but everything will be ok. Your boys are stronger than you realize, especially Ian. He put me in my place back when this place was a tacky fast food joint."  
"I know," Laurel said. "But I'm still worried. Ian has never been gone this long."  
"If you're really worried, why don't you go out and look for them?" Corey said.  
"Because Colt asked me to stay near home to see if Ian will show up," Laurel said.  
"But you're Laurel Lightfoot," Corey said. "The Laurel Lightfoot I had heard about would never sit by and watch as things happen, especially when it came to protecting the ones she loves. You tricked one of the most dangerous mob bosses in New Mushroomtown."  
"That Laurel didn't have two teenage boys to worry about," Laurel said.  
"But the Laurel who went after the curse dragon did," Corey said.  
"You're right," Laurel said, getting up. "Can I borrow a weapon?"  
"Of course," Corey said. She grabs a weapon. "I don't usually let people use my baby, but since your practically family and this is important."  
"You're letting me borrow the curse crusher?" Laurel asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," Corey said. "People will start asking to borrow it."  
Laurel nods. "Thank you," she said.  
"Of course," Corey said. Laurel then left the cavern and drove into the unknown.  
\---  
Ian woke up in the same dark room. His head was throbbing from the previous nights beating. He tried to sit up. He tried to free his hands.  
He tried to free her hands, but they were tied together too tightly. The door then opened and he saw the guy from the previous night. "Are you ready to submit?" he asked.  
"Over my dead body," Ian stuttered out.  
"That can be arranged," he said. "But I'd rather have you alive."  
That's when Ian discovered the crowbar in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Barly and Raelynn continued on their journey. Raelynn was reading a news article. "Half of the students in Mr. Fisher's went missing today," Raelynn said. "The other half have no clue what happened."  
"Do you think this has to do with the slave auctions?" Barly asked.  
"I did some research," Raelynn said. "Only the ones who have at least one wizard in there immediate family were taken. So short answer, yes. We have to go back for them."  
Barly murmured a swear word under his breath. "We have to go after them," Raelynn said. "We can't leave them to be tortured."  
"It's too risky," Barly said. "They can overpower us easily. I'll be dead and they'll auction you off. I'll tell my stepdad about what we know. Besides, we're too close to Ian's location to turn around."  
"You're not at all like your father," Raelynn said. "You're a coward."  
They then went quiet. A few minutes later, Raelynn noticed something. "You're almost out of gas," she said.  
"We'll stop at the next gas station," Barly said. A few moments later, they arrived at the gas station. He started pumping gas into his car when a familiar voice called to him.  
"There you are," a female voice said. He turned around and saw his mother. "I've been looking all for you everywhere."  
"We've got Ian's location," Barly said. "It's about ten minutes away."  
"I should come with you guys," Laurel said. "Corey gave me her curse crusher, and we don't know what we're going to face there."  
"No thanks," Barly said. "Raelynn is a pretty strong wizard so you should head home."  
"But I have experience with these kinds of operations," Laurel said. "When me and your father first got together, we-"  
"Helped wizards escape slavery," Barly finished. "Where was this warrior Laurel when she threw out dad's original tape?"  
"How did you find out about that?" Laurel asked.  
"Raelynn found it and gave it to me," Barly said. "You know, if you didn't stop him from giving us the tape, this could have been avoided. Some high-level wizards can do magic without their wand. Ian could have been able to do that and defend himself."  
"I thought you guys would be safe if you guys never learned about magic," Laurel said. "Then I saw just how much you two missed your dad and I caved."  
Barly then let out a sigh. "I'm going to get Ian home safe, then I'm never stepping foot in that house again," Barly said.  
Barly then paid for his gas and got into the car. He drove off, a sense of thread for what state he'd find his brother in the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Colt Bronco and his team arrived at the auction center. "I'll take half of us to get the kids," Colt said. "The other half will go and arrest the auctioneers."  
The group then separated. Colt's half sneaked in threw the back of the building. They looked around. They eventually found the room where the kids were being held in. They started freeing the kids from the cages and freeing their hands. "Is everyone ok?" Colt asked.  
"I think we are," a girl said.  
"Is this everyone?" Colt asked.  
The girl shakes her head. "They already sold about half of us," she said. Colt then realized just how bad things really were.  
\---  
Ian groaned in pain. He tried to sit up, but he had little to no energy left. "Looks like you still have a bit of fight in you," his tormentor said. "Are you willing to let go of it?"  
Ian wanted so much to let go of it. It sounded so nice at the moment. Then he would remember that Barly was probably out there, looking for him and worried sick. So instead, Ian spat at him. The man then kicked Ian in the head.  
"You're still cocky I see," the man said. "Don't worry, I can fix that."  
He turned around and froze when he saw a brander in his hand.  
\---  
Barly and Raelynn jumped out of Guinevere the second. They snuck into the basement. "We'll start at the lowest level then start making our way up until we find your brother," Raelynn said.  
Barly nods as they follow the purple arrow. It led them to a dark hallway and eventually to a door. They opened the door and saw Ian shaking in a corner. He quickly got beside him. "Hey Ian it's me Barly," he whispered.  
That's when he noticed the branding on his little brother's back. "Ian I," Barly said.  
"Please don't hurt me," Ian sobbed.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Barly promised. He tried to free his hands, but Ian flinched away. "It's ok, Ian I'm not going to hurt you."  
He freed his hands. He picked up his brother gently. The group then leaves as Barly tries to figure out how to help his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Colt was interrogating one of the people that had been arrested at the auction. "So let me get this straight," Colt said. "You didn't know you were at a slave auction. You thought you were at wizard artifact auction?"  
"Yes," the girl said. Her tone made her lie less convincing. "When I realized they were trying to sell us, children, I was going to leave before the police arrived."  
"Look I believe you," Colt said, in a more convincing lie.  
"You do?" she asked.  
"Yes," Colt said. "But the court doesn't. So I'm going to have to keep you here until your trial."  
Before the lady could say anything, Colt was already almost out the door. She muttered, "should've goon with my first choice. Then I wouldn't be in this mess."  
Colt went to the living room. He saw Officer Spector talking with another officer. "Any luck in your interrogations?" Colt asked.  
"No," Officer Spector said. "I think you should head home for the night. Laurel probably needs a lot of emotional support at the moment."  
"I know, I just feel like I'm doing more to help her by being out of the house and working on the case," Colt said.  
"I can't imagine what she's going threw at the moment," Officer Spector said. Just then, Officer Gore came into the break room.  
"Olivia Moone is willing to give us information," she said. The three officers then head to the interrogation room.  
\---  
Barly drove back into new Mushroomtown. He had somehow gotten his little brother to go asleep. "What's your plan of action?" Raelynn whispered. "They have spies everywhere."  
"We're going to the hospital," Barly said. "My mom has trusted friends there."  
That's when his phone vibrated. He had been ignoring his mom's text since what happened at the gas station, but this one caught his eye.  
Laurel: I know you're mad at me, but you need to listen to me. Colt just called me. They have spies at the hospital whose job is bringing in runaway wizards. You need to bring Ian straight to the house. If necessary, I will call my friend, Samantha, who is an at-home nurse for medical help.  
"New plan," Barly said. "They have spies at the hospital. We're heading to my house."  
"What happened to never go home again?" Raelynn asked.  
"This is more important," Barly said. He then noticed Ian was having a nightmare. Barly wrapped the blanket tighter around his little brother. "You're almost home, I promise."  
\---  
(Flashback)  
Around 17 years ago...  
Paulo had finally found Wilden Lightfoot's house. He snuck around the back and saw Wilden in the kitchen. He watched him play with a boy who looked about three years old. He made the assumption that was Wilden's son. Laurel then entered. She had a small baby bump.   
He was about to attack when he saw some papers on the table. From what he could tell, it said something about Wilden having a rare, deadly disease. Paulo then got a new idea. He'd wait for Wilden to die. When Wilden's children where old enough, he'd capture them and he's get one of his wizards to resurrect Wilden, only so he could kill and torture the kids in front of him. It'd be the perfect plan for revenge.  
Paulo then snuck off, with a sinister smirk on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Laurel Lightfoot had seen everything that wizards went threw while they were in slavery. It made her disgusted and upset to see how inhumane people could be, but she eventually made herself hide her emotions better. That was until that night, seeing her youngest son in the arms of her oldest, badly beaten.  
After Ian was tucked in, they sat down in the living room. Raelynn went to another room to give them privacy. "Did anyone see you guys?" Laurel asked.  
"I don't think anyone did, we tried to be very sneaky," Barly said.  
"Good," Laurel said. "Look, if I knew throwing out the tape could have prevented this, I wouldn't have done it."  
"It's ok," Barly said. "We'll talk more about it later, we have more important things to deal with at the moment."  
He then went to Ian's bedroom. He saw Ian was awake and shaking on his bed. "No," he repeated in broken sobs.  
"Shhhhh, it's me," Barly said. "It's Barly. You're safe. The nurse is on the way to help you."  
"Please don't hurt me," Ian pleaded.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Barly said. He put Ian on his lap and he rubbed his back. "Your safe now."  
He then got another idea. He found the tape entitled 'Dad' and he started playing it. As it played, Ian looked up. He was surprised to hear his father's voice, and it was helping. Barly made sure to keep it on repeat. Eventually, he turned to Barly.  
"You found me?" Ian asked, his voice breaking.  
"Of course," Barly said. "I wasn't going to leave you to rot."  
The brothers hold each other close. Barly saw his mom standing in the doorway. He opened one arm and she joined the hug. Soon Ian was asleep again and they tucked him back in. They went downstairs and saw Laurel's friend waiting for them.  
"He's upstairs in his room," Laurel said to her friend. "Please be careful."  
"Of course," Samantha said. She then went upstairs and the others went to the living room.  
"Good thinking," Laurel said. "Playing your dad's recording."  
"Thanks," Barly said. That's when they heard a gunshot and glass shattering. They had been found.


	10. Chapter 10

Laurel and Barly looked outside and saw a dark figure in the distance. "He found us," Laurel said. She then turned to her eldest. "Go upstairs and protect Ian. I have a gun under my bed for this kind of occasion."  
"Do you want me to bring it to you?" Barly said.  
"No, I have the curse crusher to protect me," Laurel said. Barly nods and runs upstairs. She got her sword as the door burst open. She then came face to face with the man she hadn't seen in over two decades.  
"Paulo," Laurel said, with deep hatred in her voice. "We meet again."  
"Hello traitor," Paulo spat. "You think I forget what you did all those years ago? How you betrayed me after I treated you like my family and gave you a high paying job?"  
"That was before I knew the kind of man you are," Laurel said. "I saw how you beat your wizards almost to death. Those wizards included the love of my life and my son. You're a sick man."  
"I only beat the ones that stepped out of line," Paulo stated like it somehow justified his actions. "With the exception of your son."  
Laurel grabbed her sword, about to strike him down, when a cloaked figure came in and levitated out of her hands. Paulo let out some cruel laugher. "You really thought that I was going to come without help?" he taunted.  
He grabbed her neck, but not tight enough to kill her. She scratched at his hand. He then grabbed his gun from his holster and then.  
Bang!  
\---  
Barly ran to his mom's bedroom. Raelynn was sitting on the bed, watching a movie. "Hey Barly," Raelynn said. "How's Ian?"  
"He was doing fine last I heard," Barly reported. "I managed to get him calm and down for a nap. The nurse is checking him over. Thank you for helping me find him. I wouldn't have been able to if you didn't help."  
Barly then grabbed his mom's gun. "Stay put while we wait for a certain someone to leave," Barly said.  
He then left, quietly shutting the door. He then stood outside of Ian's door. He jumped when he heard a loud bang. He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He went into his brother's room. "Guys, we've been found," Barly reported.  
"Who found us?" Samantha asked.  
"The person who did this to Ian," Barly said. He picked up Ian and ran to his mom's room. "We've been found."  
"Wait really?" Raeylnn said.  
"We've got to go, the second story isn't too high so we can jump," Barly said. Barly then opens a window and him, Samantha, Ian, who Barly was still carrying, and Raelynn. They go to Guinevere the second and get in.  
Barly looked into the house and saw a body on the floor. He could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. His mom was dead, and he could have stopped it. He drove off, morning the loss.


	11. Chapter 11

Barly continued driving at a steady pace. "Where are we going now?" Raelynn asked. "There are spies at the hospital, and they've already found your house. There are very few safe places."  
"I don't know where we could go," Barly said. "But we have to find a place to go quick."  
"What about your mom?" Raelynn asked. "We have to go back for her."  
"I'll tell you later," Barly said. "I don't want Ian to find out till he's gotten proper medical attention."  
"We can head to my place," Samantha said. "I have more medical supplies there. This person chacing us would probably not know to look there."  
"Good idea," Barly said. "What's your address?"  
"306 Adventure Way Road," Samantha explained.  
"Alright," Barly said, thriving there.  
\---  
Colt arrived at his girlfriend's house. "What happened there?" Colt asked Officer Spector asked.  
"It looked like there was a break-in and murder," Officer Spector explained. "We didn't see much of a struggle, and it didn't look like there was anything stolen."  
"It was probably someone from the slave rings," Colt said. "Laurel had told me that Barly had found Ian, so they probably came back for him. Has the body been identified yet?"  
She then looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, it looks like Laurel Lightfoot," she said, sadly.  
"No," Colt said. He ran over to the stretcher and saw the dead body of his girlfriend. "No, no, no, no."  
"I'm so sorry," Officer Spector said.  
"I have to find the boys and make sure they're safe," Colt said. "It's what Laurel would have wanted."  
"I'll cover for you for the rest of the night," Officer Spector. "We found where some of the kids were taken."  
"Thank you," Colt said. He then got into his car and drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

(Flashback)  
Wilden was sitting in his cell, unaware that his son will be in the same position over two decades later. The door swung open. He saw Laurel, one of the only people here who showed him kindness. He had a glass of water in his hands. "I'm not supposed to be doing this," Laurel said. "So be quick."  
"Thank you," he said, taking the glass of water.  
"I wish I could help you get out of this," Laurel said. "Paulo is a psychopathic creep, but I have to worry about providing for me and my sick mom."  
"You have a Ph.D. you can get a new job," Wilden said. "I can also get a job and well be able to provide for the three of us."  
"Fine, I'll come back at midnight and well sneak out," Laurel said. Wilden smiled as Laurel kissed his cheek. She then took the now empty glass of water and left the room.  
\---  
Barly and Raelynn were watching the news at Samantha's house. There was a news report about a riot at the police station. Five officers had been sent to the hospital and a lot of the prisoners had escaped. "Do we know if some of the ones that escaped work for the ring?" Raelynn said.  
"No, but it's safe to assume that there were a few," Barly said. "The windows and doors are barricaded."  
"Ok," Raelynn said. There was a moment of silence. "Your mom is dead, isn't she?"  
"Well you know how to approach a sensitive topic," Barly said, sarcastically.  
"Sorry," Raelynn said.  
"It's ok," Barly said. "She sadly is. All because I didn't go downstairs to help her."  
"It's not your fault," Raelynn said.  
"Yes, it is," Barly said.  
"No, it's not," Raelynn said. She hugged him. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."  
That's when the door was kicked down.  
\---  
Eliza and a few of the other captured students were in there new cell. They had spent the past few hours working in a mine shaft. "We have to escape," a student named Terri said.  
"Yeah, but how?" another student said. Eliza then found a knife. Before she could say she had an idea, their master entered the room.  
"Alright brats," he said. "You've had you're rest. Time to get back to work."  
Eliza got up and snuck behind him. She stabbed him from behind to the surprise of her classmates. He then fell to the floor and she stabbed him to death, as the others watched in horror.  
"Come on, let's go," Eliza said, unfazed. The group then left, having no clue where they are or where to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Barly let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the person who broke down the door was Colt. "Sorry I had to break down the door," Colt said. "It looks like it was barricaded."  
"That's ok," Barly said.  
"I've come to take you guys into protective custody," Colt said. "There are people out there who want you dead."  
"How safe is it there?" Raelynn asked.  
"No one is going to try the police station do to the high probability they'll be arrested," Colt explained. "Once all of this calms down, you guys can crash at my place until you guys either find a more permanent home or Ian graduates high school."  
"Thanks, Mr. Bronco," Barly said.  
"Please, call me Colt," Colt said. The group then leaves the house.  
\---  
At the police station, the group hid out in the back. Some officers went to the room. "Ian Lightfoot," an officer said. Ian looked up. "Do you mind giving us a report about what happened?"  
"I think that would be inappropriate," Barly said. "It was traumatizing for my little brother."  
"It's ok Barly," Ian said. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'd rather get it done with."  
"You sure?" Barly asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ian said.  
"If it gets to be too much, we can stop," one of the officers promise.  
"Ok," Ian said. They then went to the interrogation room. Barly lets out a sigh as a group of teens entered the room. He recognized some of them as Ian's friends.  
"Eliza, what are you doing here?" Barly asked.  
"Long story," Eliza said. "How about you?"  
"Another long story," Barly said. "Ian is giving a police report, but he should be out in a few minutes."  
"Ian's here?" Eliza asked. "Before we were taken, they told us he was killed in some sort of accident. I guess they said that to sort of breaking our spirits."  
"He's definitely alive," Barly said. "He's injured physically and emotionally, but he's alive."  
Samantha walked over to Barly. "I have to go home," Samantha said. "I have to be with my family. Don't worry about paying me back, it's on the house."  
"Thank you," Barly said. Samantha then left the room.  
"Hey gang," a voice said. Ian had just gotten done with his police.  
"Ian oh my gosh hey," Eliza said. The two friends hugged each other.  
"Hey Eliza," Ian said. "Were you also captured by the slavering?"  
Eliza nods. Ian was aware Eliza's dad was a wizard, but he disappeared when Eliza was a baby. "Hey Eliza, can I talk to my brother alone for a moment please?" Barly asked.  
"Of course," Eliza said. She then walked to a different place in the room. Barly then told him about the tape and what Laurel did. He also told him about their parents' past.  
"Oh," Ian said. "Paulo did mention he had a past with my dad."  
"He's probably going to come back for us," Barly said. He then heard a loud crash. They had already been found by Paulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Barly and the others were lead out the back of the building, but they were spotted by Paulo and his men. They used their cars to stop their escape. "It's over, your outnumber," Paulo said.  
"I'll go with them," Ian said.  
"Ian no," Barly said.  
"It's the only way to protect you and the others," Ian said.  
"Touching moment, but I'm taking both of you," Paulo said. "I've waited over twenty years for my revenge."  
"Over my dead body," Barly said.  
"That can be arranged soon," Paulo said. He then noticed that Raelynn had dropped her wand. He remembered a spell that he had seen in his spellbook. He picked it up and closed his eyes, hoping it would work.  
"Demoralize," Ian shouted. He then repeated himself. He realized he didn't have enough heart's fire left. Raelynn noticed and grabbed his hand.  
"If we put our heart fire together, that should be enough," Raelynn suggested. They then said the spell together. Suddenly, their enemies started having heart attacks and dying. Paulo was the last to go, his silence as he died leaving an uneasy feeling among everyone.  
"We did it," Raelynn cheered. "He's dead."  
"Thanks for your help," Ian said.  
"Anytime," Raelynn said.  
"But the war is far from over," Barly said. "But our part is over."  
"What about the other wizards in slavery?" Ian asked.  
"The police are still searching for the rest," Barly said. "It will take years to find all the wizards. Right now, want to head to the Manticorn's cavern? My treat."  
"Sure," Ian said. He felt very uneasy about leaving the other wizards to rot, but he knew he couldn't do much to help at the moment. He was injured and hadn't eaten in a day. They then went to the cavern, the uneasy feeling not leaving Ian.  
\---  
Colt arrived at a gothic style mansion. He snuck in and immediately felt uneasy. Something smelled rotten. He found a room and was horrified at the sight. There were a few murdered teens. He noticed that at least five of them were the missing kids from Ian's homeroom.  
He found a note that said 'Five down, fourteen more wizards to go.' He realized that it was a long time before anyone was safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Barly, Ian, and Raelynn were sitting at a booth at the Manticorn's cavern. Barly got an employee discount. Corey went to their table. "Hey guys," Corey said. "I'm glad to see you guys found Ian."  
"Hey aunt Corey," Ian said. "I'm glad to see you again too."  
"Will you remind your mom to bring me back the curse crusher?" Corey asked. "I let her borrow it."  
There was then a moment of silence. "Well get it back to you," Barly promised. "Soon."  
"Ok," Corey said, before walking off.  
"How does the Manticorn not know the chaos that's going on outside?" Raelynn asked. "I thought it was apart of her job to keep up with certain events."  
"I guess she hasn't checked the news lately," Barly said. That's when they heard a car speeding toward the cavern. There was a bright light before everything went dark for the trio.  
\---  
(Flashback)  
Laurel was pregnant with her and Wilden's first child when she saw a news report on an attack at a local restaurant. The weird thing was that no money was stolen, but a bunch of people was killed. Wilden walked into the room. "The black circle," Wilden sighed.  
"What's the black circle?" Laurel asked.  
"A group that goes around and kills wizard," Wilden said. "They'll often buy wizards at the auctions just to kill them later in a game."  
"What if they find our child?" Laurel asked.  
"Our child will be prepared if the time comes," Wilden said. "Same for when Paulo comes back."  
"Are we sure?" Laurel asked.  
"Yes," Wilden said. "I will teach them, and any future kids, how to use magic to defend themselves."  
"But what if you're not around to teach them?" Laurel asked.  
"Then I'll leave them the instructions on what to do," Wilden stated. He then kissed her head and went to the kitchen.  
\---  
Barly wakes up in a hospital. A nurse was checking his IV. "Good, you're awake," she said. "We thought you and your friends were goners."  
"Where are we?" Barly asked.  
"The hospital," she answered, confused. "Where else would you be?"  
"Good point," he said. "How is my brother and our friend?"  
"They're both still knocked out," she said. "Ian needed emergency surgery due to his previous injuries, but he'll live."  
Barly nods. As the nurse leaves, he saw a tattoo on her back. It was what was branded onto Ian. He knew she was one of the spies that Laurel had warned him about. He then got up to find Raelynn and Ian. He had to get them out of there, or they had to fight for their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

Barley was sneaking around the hospital. He was extra cautious when he saw any hospital employee. He had to find Ian and Raelynn, but he needed a weapon just in case.  
He saw a male nurse talking with another nurse. He could tell the other nurse wasn't working for the ring. So he waited for her to walk away. He then walked behind the male nurse and knocked him out. He laid him on a couch in the break room. He then found his close and put them on. He then went to the receptionist.  
"Hey, I've come to check on Ian Lightfoot and Raelynn," Barly started. He had no idea what Raelynn's second name was. It never came up. So Barley knew he had to think fast. "Lightfoot. Raelynn Lightfoot."  
"They're in room 203 on the second floor," the lady, who was a centaur, said.  
"Thank you," Barley said. He then ran to the nearest elevator. He went into it and clicked on the button to go to the second floor. He went straight to room 203 and opened the door. "We have to get out of there."  
That's when a doctor entered the room. He noticed that the doctor had the tattoo. "Looks like your vitals are doing well," he said. "We just need to change your IV."  
He then noticed he had two bags of rat poising. He grabbed a syringe and pooped both of the bags. He turned around. "What are you doing?" he snapped.  
"I know who you actually work for," Barley snapped.  
"You know, we decided to spare you," the doctor said. "You aren't a wizard and it would look too suspicious. But I guess I have to kill you too. Oh well, say hi to your dad for me."  
Barely had grabbed a syringe that had been filled with the rat poison. He injected it into the doctor's neck and he fell to the ground. He was dead moments later. "We have to go," Barley said.  
The group then ran out of the hospital. They used the stairs since the elevator would be too slow. They surprised themselves by ruining straight to the Manticorn's cavern. They jumped into the car and sped off.  
"Where are we going to go?" Raelynn asked.  
"If we stay, our loved ones are never going to be safe," Ian said. "They'll look threw our houses and kill them during interrogations."  
"We have to go off the grid for a while," Barley said. "It's the only way for everyone to be safe. It's going to work. It has to."


End file.
